La segunda muerte de Sirius Black
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: James no es un nombre, son un par de gafas y la mala costumbre de revolverse el pelo. Son las iniciales de Lily por todos lados, las escobas adentro de la cama antes de un partido porque de noche también tienen frío. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

A Drehn, que es la culpable de que este fic vea la luz. Todos los reclamos a ella :)

**La segunda muerte (y media) de Sirius Black.**

Cualquiera puede entender, ni bien Walburga le dedica el repertorio de sus más variados insultos, qué es lo que tanto odia de Grimmauld Place número 12, y si llama así a ese lugar, es porque exige y necesita (más necesita que exige) una distancia prudente, un nombre y apellido para la casa de sus padres (nótese el término casa y no hogar, nótese que se refiere al lugar como la casa de tal, y no como _su_ casa, nótese que la odia con ese odio descomunal que propician los malos recuerdos, el mismo olor de millones pesadillas atrás bajo un manto de polvo y las noches sin dormir, de antes y de ahora).  
Hay quien no lo entiende (rara vez aparece alguien, porque no hay excepciones para la excepción a la guerra, perdón, quise decir regla) y hay quien lo acompaña en el sentimiento (esos le caen especialmente bien, incluso el imbécil de Dung y más que nadie, Remus). Hay quien no necesita entender nada (como Ojoloco) porque no le importa, y hay quien busca saberlo todo, porque la suya es una historia sin contar (aquí es donde los Gemelos Weasley se destacan más).  
Pero nadie, ni siquiera los que buscan entenderlo y acompañarlo, ni siquiera quienes lo quieren más, pueden entender qué es lo que Sirius Black siente cuando está allí encerrado. No le entienden el frío en las manos, en los comentarios, en las miradas o en las sonrisas. No le entienden el dolor en el pecho, la molestia en los pies que ansían correr por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, abrirla de un tirón, no, qué va, arrancarla de los goznes, y huir. A otro lugar, a cualquier lugar.

Toma aire y recorre la casa vacía y oscura, hasta el que alguna vez fue su dormitorio. Su primera habitación estuvo en Hogwarts, y debió compartirla con tres soquetes llenos de costumbres raras, como dejar la ventana descubierta para que la luz entre por la mañana, o ir amontonando las medias sucias a los pies de la cama para después poner todos los pares juntos a lavar.

La segunda fue en la casa de los Potter, donde siempre desayunaban todos juntos y los jardines tenían césped. Puede recordar perfectamente cómo siempre se manchaban la ropa por arrojarse uno sobre otro como dos críos, cómo nunca antes había sido _tan_ hermano de James.  
James. Oh, James, qué raro suena _le suena_ ahora que ya ha dejado de pronunciarlo. James no es un nombre, son un par de gafas y la mala costumbre de revolverse el pelo. Son las iniciales de Lily por todos lados, las escobas adentro de la cama antes de un partido porque de noche también tienen frío.

La tercera habitación (y la última), finalmente, queda en Londres. Ahora seguramente la ocupa algún idiota, pero alguna vez fue suya (y de Remus o Peter algún que otro fin de semana), y allí fue Lily a buscarlo una noche, después de la muerte de Regulus. Él casi la muerde. Nunca va a olvidarse de su expresión dura en ese momento, de su fruncir la nariz y gesticular con los brazos, las manos y los dedos que ¡¿_qué mierda va mal contigo, Sirius Black?! _y cuando él esperaba un sermón, ella lo sorprendió, así como en todo, sentándose a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, dejando que su cabello cayera de cualquier manera por todos lados. Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato, mirando las mismas manchas sobre el mismo suelo, sin decir nada. Los dos de luto, negro y pesado.

Pero de eso hace ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera vale la pena desempolvar el recuerdo para mirarlo de reojo, con una sonrisa boba mientras dura y muchas lágrimas en los ojos cuando acaba.

Abre la puerta, y ésta cruje. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que la casa (y sus habitantes, sobre todo) lo maltratan un poquito. Ah, pero ahora es lo que les queda, quién lo iba a decir: Sirius, el traidor Sirius siendo el último Black (Bella y Narcisa no cuentan, ellas ya están casadas y portan otros apellidos), qué ambiguo suena.  
Esa es una batalla (guerra, en realidad) en la que ha triunfado, y será la única, pero no se siente victorioso ni mucho menos.  
Gris, así es como se siente.

Si juntara un poquito de valor quizás dejaría que la luz se filtrara, iluminándolo todo. Pero siempre ha sido un cobarde para esas cosas, y lo disimula con sonrisas gamberras, proponiendo retos absurdos a los demás, que él cumple sin problemas (y sin escrúpulos, todo sea dicho).

–Tonterías –masculla por lo bajo, y con un sacudón brusco a la varita, todo queda iluminado.

Nadie entendería lo que él siente en ese momento, en esa angustia. Ni siquiera los más dispuestos, y que los hay, los hay.

Las paredes están descascaradas, pero perduran en ellas los rumores de que alguna vez alguien quiso decir _eh, sí, hola, no soy como ustedes, montón de idiotas conservadores, _y por tanto se ha empeñado en cubrirlo todo de rojo. No cualquier rojo, claro, no un rojo zanahoria como el cabello de Lily, ni rojo del amor (que nadie se atreva nunca, pero nunca, a decir, pensar o insinuar que él ha visto, leído u ojeado siquiera, alguna edición de Corazón de Bruja), rojo escarlata, el rojo que baña su vida, el rojo que sostuvo la copa de Quidditch en quinto, sexto y séptimo, que es el mismo rojo que cubrió los estandartes del gran salón cuando Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas (que casi no lo logran por alguna que otra bromilla de fin de curso, una tontería insignificante, pero ah, cómo casi valía la pena que Evans les soltara un sermón de hora y media).

La cama está hecha un asco de polvo y resortes viejos que le hacen doler la espalda (sobre todo porque se ha tirado en ella como el animal que es), y de la almohada ha salido una nube de polvo que da miedo. No importa, en realidad, él también está viejo y empolvado, como una túnica que se ha dejado de usar y ha quedado exiliada en el perchero.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho el mundo, Sirius Black? –le pregunta su yo de diecisiete años desde la pared. Parece tan molesto -tan indignado- que es absurdo. A su lado, Peter, el pequeño Peter, el Peter Merodeador (no, no va a llamarlo Colagusano, no va a darle ese beneficio), se ríe entre dientes, y Sirius sabe que se está riendo de él, así que le gruñe entre dientes, y Peter se calla.

No le responde, no se molesta. De todos sus familiares, el que le ha dolido hasta las muelas, ese que siempre ha sabido calarle el comentario justo en los huesos, ese que le ha borrado tantas sonrisas y le ha añadido tantas derrotas que arrastrar por las aceras más grises, es él.

Lily lo mira, parece enojada por su actitud para con Peter. Esa pelirroja es una pesadilla incluso en fotografía, vaya.  
James atrae a su novia (en el entonces de la fotografía no estaban casados) y lo mira como siempre lo ha mirado. No con lástima, ni con compasión, porque a Sirius nunca le han gustado esas cosas. Lo mira y lo ve, como si quisiera (y pudiera) entenderlo y sufrir sus mismos males. Sigue siendo su mejor amigo y su mejor hermano, no importa el tiempo, las distancias y las ausencias, que son todas nimiedades.  
James de la fotografía lo entiende mejor que Sirius de la fotografía, menuda ironía.  
Lo gracioso es que siempre ha sido así.

Esa fotografía está rodeada de un montón más, pero no de ellos. De motocicletas muggles y chicas donde escasea la ropa pero no la vergüenza.  
Esos recortes viejos no le inspiran nada, excepto algún que otro recuerdo de un amor (el más amado) de metal en el que alguna vez surcó el cielo como el que más.  
Vuelve la vista y otra vez están ellos, que pasan de él como si tal cosa. Se ríen y juegan, y corren como los críos que eran en ese entonces. El él de entonces le queda grande, menuda picardía.  
Cuando los mira, Sirius sabe (entiende) que alguna vez existieron. Incluso él alguna vez existió, existió en Hogwarts con Lily y con James, y también con ese Remus menudo y paliducho que daba más pena que otra cosa (porque siempre fue muy amarrete para dar chocolate y abrazos, y eso que los últimos son gratis). Vale, también con Peter, cuando Peter era uno más y no el cobarde que había destruido su vida (siempre ha sido una persona egoísta, ese Sirius) sin reparo alguno.

Si tan solo…pero no. Eso es lo que les queda, a todos, a los cuatro (_cinco, Canuto, Lily viene en el paquete)_. Una fotografía vieja y muchas ganas de llorar. Tantas guerras les han pasado por encima, pero pareciera que solamente fue una, porque es la más grande. Tantas guerras han arrasado con él, con ellos, repetidas veces.

Los de ahora, los que quedan, ya no pueden ser los de entonces. No hay retorno, aunque les queden las costumbres y las mañas, como Remus, que siempre tuvo la jodida costumbre de arruinar lo querido. Porque sí, lo de arruinar corre totalmente por su cuenta, es cosa suya. Su condición es la excusa preferida de Remus Lupin.  
O como Sirius, que cada vez que puede se ríe haciendo mucho escándalo, abriendo la boca como si fuera a ladrar, porque uno nunca sabe, quizás sea la última vez.

Pero Remus…la de Remus es una costumbre bastante fea, como ahora que Tonks (que vale, es un tanto atolondrada, y no será la mujer más sexy, pero nunca podrá ser fea ni aburrida) escucha las canciones de las que habla Remus porque es la boca del idiota de Lunático que habla con la voz de Lennon, va tras sus pasos porque son los pies de Remus los que hicieron ese camino, habla con palabras ajenas porque es Remus quien las inventa y anda únicamente para encontrarlo a él, él que se hace el desentendido y rara vez cae por Grimmauld Place (número 12) para no dar con ella.  
¿Los más valientes? ¿Ellos? Ni por asomo. Quizás Coramenta.  
Oh, sí, Cornamenta era un temerario como el que más, era el héroe del castillo y del cuento. No por nada.

Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, Remus siempre será el mismo chico de cuello prolijo, de la palabra precisa. El chico responsabilidad, el prefecto fracasado, y él, Sirius, seguirá siendo ese muchachito provocador que alguna vez fue. Snape seguirá entrando y saliendo de su vida para joderlo, y pueden pasar otros treinta años, que ellos se seguirán odiando con la misma intensidad de la primera vez.

Pero ahora que le falta James, ¿qué hace de su vida ahora que le falta James? Ahora que le quedan unas cuantas flores menos y siempre le llueve.

Ya pasaron quince años y todavía sigue llorando a este hermano, tirado en la cama, ladrándole a quien se le acerque. Salvo que ahora Lily no vendrá con su abrigo nuevo a gritarle, a sentarse a su lado apoyada contra su hombro. Pero si se da vuelta de repente, quizás recuerde su perfume (era dulce y se lo habían obsequiado).

Bueno, mañana viene Harry, con tanto que quiere enseñarle, si cerrara los ojos no conseguiría…ah, pero cómo le pesan los párpados, y aunque esos tontos de la foto sigan cuchicheando planes para salvar el mundo (pobres, pobres ingenuos), Sirius va cerrando los ojos, dejándose hacer, en brazos de Lily, que siempre sabe cuándo venir a echarle la bronca por ser un (el más) tonto, que siempre ha estado para él cuando la muerte lo maltrata de más, cuando las derrotas se le escapan por los bolsillos rotos del pantalón.  
Lily siempre le ha cosido muy bien los agujeros.

Mañana se levantará y todas las derrotas que se le escaparon estarán ordenadas a los pies de la cama, por nombre y color, o de cualquier manera, esperando tenerlas todas juntas antes de ponerlas a lavar.

…

Bueno, si llegaste hasta acá sin inmutarte, entonces volvé para atrás, pero si estás enojado porque perdiste el tiempo con esto, si te gustó tanto como si no, si frunciste el ceño o sonreíste aunque sea una vez solita, yo quiero saberlo. Contame :)


End file.
